


Will You Ask To Live?

by mific



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Community: Drawesome, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Mecha, Poetry, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Will you ask to live?You will. You know you will.When the hand closes on your throat, when the ash thickens your breath, you will ask, and ask again—What promises will you make, when your shining dome comes down, that you withheld to see it rise?Will you still value its bright curve, steel and stone, higher than a breath in freedom?What will you then want more than the unbound hand and the open mouth?Make ready your offers and your bargains. Breathe. Breathe now.Excerpt from The Sacrifice of Violence and Other Poems (translated from the Tarn dialect of Cybertronian) by the Voice of Tarn. (via astolat)





	Will You Ask To Live?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Victory Condition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272438) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> The poetry, including the excerpt illustrated here, is largely in [Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272438/chapters/30368415) of Victory Condition.  
> When I saw that this month's Drawesome challenge was poetry illustration, I knew immediately what I wanted to do. This is an amazing story, and the poetry is even more extraordinary and powerful. 
> 
> Also for USA National Poetry month.

  
[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/92ea/9zn1970bocu6x0yzg.jpg)


End file.
